Totally Insane Island
by koolkk00
Summary: Welcome to Totally Insane Island. 162 competitors from DBZ to Chobits to Total Drama to more places will be competing for a LOT of money .here are also some of my own characters in this mix of people


_**These are the characters and the couples that are going to be in Totally Insane Island. Some of these couples are not going to be couples in the beginning of the competition**_

_***(AU) – This means that the character is from an alternate universe**_

_****- People who I am implying in a way that are the same person have actually split into a seperate body**_

_**Couples that has one of my Own Characters in them**_

Kaleb/Skai One OC/ One Disney

Kaylee/Honey OC/OHSHC

Kayla/Minoru OC/Chobits

Alice W./Teen Gohan *OC/DBZ

Alice M./Goten *OC/DBZ

Alice X./Trunks *OC/DBZ

Alce A./Zack OC/OC

Ikaros/Cels HLP/*OC

Chris/Nymph *OC/HLP

Xicor/Astraea DBZ/HLP

Adam/Alyak Disney/OC

Chase/Eelyak Disney/OC

Kid Gohan/Kid Alice A. DBZ/*OC

*The OC's with an asterick(*) has something about them that comes from another show

Alice W. - DBZ, Saiyan

Alice M. - HLP, Angeloid

Alice X. - DBZ, Android

Cels – Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero's Son

Chris – DC Universe, The Joker's and Harley Quinn's Son

Kid Alice A. - DBZ, Saiyan

_**Disney**_

Lexi/Cameron Ant Farm/Ant Farm

Brie/Marcus Lab Rats/ Lab Rats

Leo/Janelle ^

Jessie/Tony Jessie/Jessie

Connie/Luke ^

Ravi

Emma/KB Jessie/DBZ (I didn't come up with this one I completely randomized this one but it had to be a DBZ boy according to my Bro who is helping me with this story)

Chyna/Fletcher/Olive/Dixon/Hudson/Kennedy/Angus/Oksana All of them are from Ant Farm (3rd Season) (You can call this a love octagon but again my bro couldn't make up his mind so it's all of them in an octouple.) This isn't the only one that is like this.

_**Dragon Ball (All 3 types)**_

Uub/Marron GT/GT

Adolescent Gohan/Videl Z/Z

Kid Goku/Kid Chi-Chi DB/DB

GT Goku/(AU) Chi-Chi GT/(OC)GT (IN that alternate universe Chi-Chi had Saiyan powers and traveled with Goku during the DB era. So in the future Emporor Pilaf wished both of them into Children)

Teen Bulma/(AU) Teen Vegeta DB/(OC)DB (In this AU vegeta traveled to earth during DB and fell in love with Bulma)

I have WAY WAY WAY more DBZ pairings but all of them can't go on here but as an example one of them is GT Goten/Zangya

_**Baka and Test**_

Akihisa/Minami (I know there are some Akihisa/Himeji fans but I thought about it deeply and I chose Akihisa and Minami)

Aiko/Kouta

Yuuji/Shouko

Hideoyoshi (Hideoyoshi can really go out with anybody you think of so I didnt couple him up)

Yuuko (For Yuuko I didn't think it was neccesary to pair her with someone but she could couple with anyone also)

Himeji/Sugawa (I know everyone is thinking WTF but I had to use Sugawa in a pairing. He is my 4th fave character after Akihisa,Minami, and Himeji(You see why I used him with Himeji))

Kubo/**Asihika (I didn't mean Akihisa I meant what I typed right there. Asihika is the name I came up with for Akihisa's name when he crossdressed in the maid outfit during the School Festival.)

_**Chobits**_

Hideki/Chi

Shinbo/Takako

Yumi/Hiroyasu

Yoshiyuki/Freya (He seemed like the type of person who would do something like this.)

Zima/Dita

Sumomo

Kotoko

Yuzuki

_**Rosario+Vampire AND Ouran High School Host Club**_

Tsukune/Moka

Genei/Ruby

Kurumu/Hikaru

Mizore/Kaoru

Yukari/Shiro

Kyoya/Renge (He finally gave in to her love and addiction)

Haruhi/Mori (This is my pairings and this is what I think is what should be)

Tamaki/Éclair (After seeing Haruhi and Mori in love, Tamaki gets together with Éclair because she had brought up the thought of seeing his mother. Everyone in the Host Club is still great friends though even after this.)

_**Heaven's Lost Property AND My Bride Is A Mermaid **_

Tomoki/Sohara

Sugata/Mikako

**Tomoko

Sun/Nagasumi/Lunar/Kai/Mawari/Masa/Class Rep|The Last Amazoness/Fujishiro/Kizane

_**Total Drama**_

Beth/Justin

Sadie

Katie

DJ

Gwen/Trent/Courtney/Duncan/Geoff/Bridgette/Heather/Alejandro/Harold/Leshawna

Lindsay/Tyler

Noah

Ezekiel

Cody/Sierra

Eva

Owen/Izzy

Jo/Brick/Lightning

Scott/Anne Maria/**Vito

Mike/Zoey/Cameron/Staci/Dawn/B/Sam/Dakota

**Sletvana/**Manitoba


End file.
